The Legend of Cat Knight
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: When Sun eats a berry pie made by Ice that had magical berries in it, he is turned into a cute, furball made of trouble. In other words, he turned into a cat. A female cat. Oh God of Light...I don't know who I should be more sorry for. Sun, who trouble follows no matter where he goes or what form he takes, or the 12 Holy Knights, who now has to take care of trouble, cat-form.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, folks. It's Sakura Hyuga here, presenting my newest story!**

_**Wait! It's my story too!**_

**No, you didn't hear that. Nobody said anything.**

_**No, they did hear me.**_

**...Fine. Everyone, this is my new **_**co-op **_**story The Legend of Cat Knight. And here's my partner, the **_**amazing **_**(***_**rolls eyes**_***) Yuki Candy Heart!**

_**Hi everyone! I'm Yuki Candy Heart, but call me Yuki! This is my first co-op story and my first LSK story. Hope you like it! See Ya! (I saw you roll your eyes Sakura...)**_

**Okay! That was Yuki for ya, hope you enjoy this story. If you haven't figured this out already, Yuki's the italics, (except the sarcastic-ness and rolling eyes. That was me. ) and I, Sakura Hyuga, is the regular font. Okie dokie! Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own LSK. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

All of them were at fault.

Earth discovered the "blueberries".

Storm stumbled across the "strawberries".

Leaf and Blaze picked the berries.

Cloud and Hell delivered the berries.

Ice, of course, made the berry pie.

And finally, Judgment delivered the final blow. He gave the berry pie to Sun.

-(*+*)-

The knock on my door was the thing that started it all.

"Which Brother did the God of Light direct to Sun's humble door and proceeded to knock?" I asked, and no, for once, I WAS NOT APPLYING MY FACIAL MASK! Woot Woot!

"It's me, Judgment." A familiar flat voice replied from the other side of the door. _Oh, it's Lesus. I wonder what he needs...oh God of Light! Please don't let it be another mission or something…!_

Readying a dazzling smile, I started to speak. (And braced myself for the worst. _*sob* Poor me…_)

"Oh, Knight-Captain Judgment, come in" I say, opening the door, revealing my "friend that's not my friend". Judgment, in his full gloomy glory, took a step inside with a _delicious looking _berry pie in his hands. I closed the door. Judgment turned to face me.

"Knight- Captain Ice wanted me to give this to you." He says in his usual deep, cold voice, face still emotionless. He handed me the yummy berry pie.

I happily took it and gobbled the whole thing in 3 big bites. _Ahh…! Thank you God of Light! I've misjudged you! No mission and I get a yummy pie from Ice! _Judgment looked on silently, smiling a helpless smile.

"Mmm…so yummy! Give Ice my thanks Judgment!" I told him as I started cleaning my hands with a satisfied smile. Judgment gave me a nod and headed for the door.

Immediately, I began to feel awful and sick. Blood rose to my face. My head began to spin, and everything was a violent blur of colours. My muscles trembled violently, and I was unable to think straight, or find my voice. Jolts of intense pain surged through my body. My face stung with an unseen force and a few tears sprung to my eyes. Soon everything went black and I finally fell unconscious.

"Sun_! Sun!" _was all I heard before the darkness took over.

**-(*+*)-**

Judgement headed for the door having no other meaning to stay. Just as he opened the door a thud was heard behind him. He quickly whirled around just in time to see Sun on the floor.

"Sun! _Sun!_" Judgment rushed over to his friend just in time as Sun's body began to shrink, smaller and smaller until it was just a small, bumpy lump inside his clothes.

Judgment looked on silently, stupefied. Soon, a long high-pitched yawn was heardand then the _cat _(don't worry, you read me right. I did write cat.) proceeded to rub its huge blue eyes with one of its furry little paws.

Little Cat was extremely adorable. It had the largest, sky blue eyes, a small, cute, pink twitching nose, and incredibly fluffy milky white fur that covered its body. Its mane, "hair", and the ticklish tail was an amazing shade of the sun, warm and golden. All in all, Little Cat looked extremely like a certain mob of golden hair that we all loved and despised…

It soon stared at Judgement, who, if not for his intensively long emotion training, would have had eyes the size of saucers. They stared at each other for a full 10 seconds, until the cat pulled itself up and made its way to Sun's mirror. The cat stared at the reflection. It touched the mirror, which gave out a few screeches and then poked its cheek. The cat purred sadly. It went back to Sun's bed before jumping onto it and curling into a ball before making small whimpers. Judgement, being a smart one, soon spoke.

"Sun?" Judgement asked cautiously. It quickly turned its furry head to look at him.

"Are you Sun?" Judgment asked again.

It's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and it began to nod it's little small head rapidly.

"Sun! Dear God of Light! What happened to you…no, I'll take you to see the Pope right away!"

If this really was Sun, Judgment knew that he would want to see the Pope immediately. Well, if Judgment turned into a cat out of the blue, he would have definitely wanted to immediately consult the Pope. In fact, Judgment was pretty sure that if this happened to any of the Twelve Holy Knights, their first move was to rant in cat language to the Pope and hope that the God of Light would grant the Pope a magical language translator in his head.

Judgment shook his head to dispel the flurry of thoughts. He scooped Cat-Sun into his arms and dashed out of Sun's room, carefully ignoring the multiple gasps and dropping jaws from the onlookers. Judgment sighed and groaned softly as the impact of the situation hit him. Oh God of Light. This was going to be one huge problem. _Sigh. What did this fool do this time…?_

-(*+*)-

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

_**You better have.**_

**Yuki! Don't be mean!**

_**I was kidding!**_

**Alright, Alright. Well, please review!**

_**PLEASE! DO IT FOR ME!I WANT REVIEWS!**_

**Oh God of Light…please, everyone. Just ignore her...**

_**Meanie! BIG GIANT MEANIE!**_

**Yeah yeah. Well, see y'all next week! (hopefully…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of Legend of Cat knight!**

_**I'm the one who wrote it, ya know!**_

**Well, I edited it, Yuki! You have no idea how much grammar and spelling mistakes you had in this thing!**

_**Hmph! Fine.**_

**For this chapter, I will answer the reviewers. Next chappie, it'll be Yuki-chan's turn and she'll do it in the author note at the bottom. And remember, regular font is me, Sakura, and the italics are Yuki.**

_**I'm sure they remember, so get on with it!**_

**Fine! Yuki's so mean...Thank you to Guest, Hati, Sunzi, MeYay, anatimefire, and School-Read-Sleep-Routine who reviewed! **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Hati: You are a genius that fell from heaven! That is such a great idea! We might use it in a sidestory once we are a bit into the story. And for the female-cat part...MUWAHAHAHA! I'm not telling why! You'll see... **

**Sunzi: *nods* Yes, yes he has.**

**MeYay: We just wanted him to hurry up and change. Believe me, it was even faster before I edited it. Yuki basically only wrote something along the lines of "he fell and poof, Sun turned into a cat". **

_**I did not!**_

**Yuki! My turn this chapter, yours the next!**

_**Hmph. Fine.**_

**So, yeah, MeYay. I'm sorry this was a bit late. Thanks for being such an amazing reader!**

**anatimefire: Yes, Cat-Sun is the cutest thing in the world...other then him being a five-year old. But that's another story. :)**

**School-Read-School-Routine: Yes, I would feel so much pity if Earth found him...and yes, I do enjoy transforming Sun and giving him misfortunes. Yuki was the one who came up with him turning into a cat, and I filled in all the other details. However, I have a new story coming up, and this time it's a AU one, so look forward to that. I also have a OC story revolving around my OC, who's Sun's sister, so if you don't mind OCs you can check that out as well.**

_**You take forever answering reviews...**_

**Well, I'm sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Yes, I do too!**_

**Disclaimer: We do not own LSK, Yu Wo does (unfortunately... *sobs*).**

**-(*+*)-**

All Twelve Holy Knights (well, more like Eleven Holy Knights) and the Pope stared at the little gold fur ball that sat on the centre of the long table in shock, except for Judgment, who had witnessed it all, inside the Holy Knights' conference room.

"Is this cat REALLY Sun?" Blaze asked, finally breaking the large silence in the room.

Judgment gave a slow, calm nod, knowing that it will be hard for all the knights of both the 'warm-hearted' faction and the 'cold-hearted, merciless' faction to believe that their Sun Knight had just turned a cat.

If he hadn't witnessed it first-hand himself, he would have probably be the first one to defend Sun and tell everybody about how he wasn't that big of an idiot to turn himself into a cat. But, well, apparently he was.

"Knight-Captain Judgment, could you explain to us what has happened to Knight-Captain Sun?" The Pope asked calmly, turning his gaze from the pitiful Cat-Sun to Judgment.

Judgment nodded.

"I had just given Knight-Captain Sun a berry pie that was made by Knight-Captain Ice. As I was about to leave, I heard a thud. I turned around just in time to see Sun on the floor. By the time I reached him, his body shrunk until he popped out as a cat."

Judgment said informally, filling in the Pope and the other Knights of the misfortune that had unfortunately happened to our poor Sun.

"Oh, poor Sun..." Leaf said sadly, stroking Sun's beautiful and soft sunshine-coloured fur. Cat-Sun purred gently at Leaf's touch, and stared at him with his adorable, ocean blue, yet sad eyes.

"Meow~" Cat-Sun purred, it was the only thing Cat-Sun could say as a cat.

"Knight-Captain Ice," The Pope called. Ice turned his emotionless gaze from Sun to the pope.

"Yes, your Holiness the Pope?"

"Can I see another berry pie you had made for Knight-captain Sun?" The Pope asked gently, although it had sound more like a command.

Ice nodded and turned to the door and left the room. He came back shortly with a delicious slice of the berry pie they had given to Sun only a few minutes earlier. He handed it to the Pope. The Pope took one look at the pie, before mainly staring at the 'strawberries' and 'blueberries' that decorated the top.

"Oh, God of Light..." The Pope mumbled, already deducing why Sun had turned into a cat.

"Your Holiness the Pope, what's wrong?" Ice asked softly, a trace of worry in his voice.

"Where did you find these berries?" The Pope asked, momentarily ignoring Ice.

"In the forest at the edge of Leaf Bud city." Storm replied, a bit confused.

"Is there something wrong with the strawberries and blueberries?" Earth asked, blinking.

"These are no strawberries or blueberries, these are cat-changing berries and gender changing berries." The Pope finally stated to the 12 Holy Knights.

"Why is there even such a thing?" Judgment asked, clearly shocked at what the Pope had just said. Even his emotion-training didn't prepare him for what he had just heard.

"These berries were used by witches to make potions. They were banished and sent away to the forest of Leaf Bud City, so it's nearly impossible to find." The Pope explained to them.

"I am very shocked you were able to find them." He added. There were gasps, jaw drops and widened eyes. Hell Knight finally spoke something that he had just caught off of the Pope's explanation.

"Wait... Sun is a girl now?" He asked, completely off-topic. The 12 Holy Knights stared at Hell Knight blankly, before his statement finally made sense in their brains. Thus, more jaws hit the floor. Cat-Sun meowed with a tone like that completely implied _'Are you serious?' _in cat-language_._ The Pope nodded his headed at a regular tempo. Everyone groaned and briefly gave Sun a moment of silence.

"T-That's insane!" Storm Knight exclaimed, stuttering for the first time in a long while.

"What should we do, your Holiness the Pope?! We can't leave Sun like this!" Leaf said whilst pointing at Cat-Sun, who meowed in agreement.

"First things first, who participated in giving Sun Ice's pie?"

"Storm and I found the berries." Earth Knight confessed, not stuttering since they had no outsiders.

"I picked the berries." Blaze Knight said.

"I did too." Leaf Knight admitted after Blaze.

"If I recall correctly, I delivered the berries to Ice. Along with Knight-Captain Cloud." Hell Knight said.

Cloud Knight appeared (Really, like a ghost! Everybody jumped and Cat-Sun's poor little heart almost had a heart attack) and nodded, confirming what Hell Knight had previously said.

"I made the berry pie for Sun." Ice said "And then I asked Judgment to send it to him for me." Ice included turning his gaze to Judgment, who had somehow managed to sit there calmly with his regular neutral frown. Cat-Sun glared at them (Although it looked extremely cute instead of frightening, though none of the Knights dare tell that to Sun). Angry for what they have done to him, even if they didn't mean it.

"You 8 are now in charge of taking care of Knight-Captain Sun until we have discovered a way to cure him." The Pope announced.

"MEOW!" Cat-sun screeched, completely not satisfied.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, MEOW!" Cat sun 'said'

"Did anyone understand what he...I mean she, just said?" Earth asked, staring confusedly at a completely seething Cat-Sun. Everyone in the room blankly shook their heads.

"This is going to be a lot harder than we expected..." The Pope said with a long sigh. Everybody whole-heartedly agreed with him.

-(*+*)-

**Hope you like this chapter of Legend of Cat Knight!**

_**Please review also! WE really do enjoy your reviews! And it'll be my turn answering them next time, so please?**_

**Yep! Yuki's doing a puppy face. Well, we must go. See you next time!**

_**Bye! Remember to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Are you ready for another day of Cat-Sun adventures?!**

_**YEAH! I can't wait for this new chapter!**_

…**Not you. Aren't you the one who wrote it with me?**

…_**Meanie…**_

**Ha ha ha, oh-kay then. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this new chappie! This time Yuki will be doing the reviews replies at the bottom!**

_**This will be my first time, do not blame me.**_

*****_**cheerfully**_*** Don't worry Yuki! I am going to blame you anyway!**

_**... Thanks *sarcastically***_

**Your welcome! Anyhow, let's start this! Disclaimer please!**

_**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Yu Wo.**_

-(*+*)-

After Cat-Sun had finally stopped complaining and ranting in her cat language that no one really understood, she was so mad that she jumped off the table and left the room. The Holy Knights and the Pope did nothing about it.

They all understood how Sun was upset about turning into a cat (and into a girl). And the fact that she was unable to do anything about it, or anything in that matter. So, like we had previously mentioned, the Knight all understood that she needed some time to collect her thoughts to see what the next step would be.

"What should we do Pope? The people of Leaf Bud city will be curious about the famous Sun Knight's sudden disappearance! We can't exactly say that he had turned into a cat (and a "she") because of Ice's berry pie that he's not supposed to have made for Sun, of all the people." Blaze stated dryly. "Everyone knows" that the 'good, warm-hearted' faction and the 'cold, merciless' faction never got along. The room of people nodded their heads in agreement, and begun to think of a good excuse. The room was in complete silence as they thought. Judgment Knight was the first to speak.

"We can always say that Sun had taken a long vacation for a much needed rest. We have all seen how Sun always wants a break and do nothing." Judgment had suggested to the group.

"It would make plenty of sense, seeing how Sun always has a mission to do. The citizens would be completely understanding of the situation." Leaf spoke, agreeing with the idea. With all the knights agreeing with this excuse, the Pope spoke up.

" From now on, whenever someone asks where the Sun Knight is, we shall tell them that he had gone for a long vacation for a break and will not be returning in a few months, which is how long we hope it will take to find a way to change back Sun."

The Holy Knights all agreed.

"For now, you may go to your respective positions before another uproar happens. Knight-Captain Judgment, Knight-Captain Cloud, Knight-Captain Ice, Knight-Captain Blaze, Knight-Captain Leaf, Knight-Captain Hell, Knight-Captain Storm, and Knight-Captain Earth, I ask you to please stay, as we still have many things to discuss." The Pope said dismissing the meeting. Only 9 people in the room were left.

"I would like to discuss to you about how you are going to go to take care of Sun. You must always keep an eye on her, feed her, don't let her move freely or that will cause an uproar around us, and try to answer to her calls." The Pope instructed. Seeing how the 8 knights were silent he continued on. "As well, you will baby-sit…I mean, cat-sit Sun, one at a time for a week, so we have to decide the order of who will take care of Sun. Any volunteers?"

No one spoke up. The Pope gave out a sigh, he knew this would happen. And he needed to find who will take care of Cat-Sun. Thinking of any ideas that could help choose who would cat-sit Sun first, he went silent. He had a sudden idea that popped out of nowhere.

"Sun!" He called out, surprising the Knights from the sudden outburst of the just silent Pope.

"What about Sun?" Storm asked the pope.

"We will let Sun decided the order of who to go take care of her." Pope replied happily. All the Knights present sweat-dropped. How in the God of Light did he think of that idea? The Pope left the room momentarily, and returned with Cat-Sun with a mad (but extremely adorable) face. The Pope barely held in a small smirk.

"Where did you find him?" Hell Knight asked. He probably thought it had something to do with the Pope's smirk. Oh, how right he was.

"He was in front of his bedroom door. He was unable to open the door, seeing how small he is." Right after that, Earth burst out laughing. Judgment and Ice couldn't help but smile a bit before going back to their usual emotionless faces. Leaf took pity on Sun. Blaze, as well as Storm, let out a small chuckle. Cloud gave no reaction as well as Roland, or as much as you can think of seeing how the mask covered his mouth. The 8 Knights gradually calmed down as Sun glared at them, clearly angered by the way they reacted. Well, of course besides Leaf, Cloud and Roland.

"Meow!" Cat Sun hissed at them.

"Anyways, Sun, I called you back here because we needed to find out who will be taking care of you. And I wanted you to decide. And since you can't talk, walk to the ones you want in the order of 1-8" The Pope said, putting Cat-sun on the ground. Sun mumbled a bit, and first walked up to Leaf. Then Judgment. Next was Roland, then Ice, and then walked to Blaze, then Storm, then to Cloud and last but not least, Earth. Earth glared slightly at Sun and she glared back, but Earth couldn't help but be satisfied with being last; since there was a chance Sun would have changed back by then and he didn't want to take care of this little troublemaker. She walked back towards the Pope seeing as she did as she was told.

"There you go, this is the order you will be taking care of Sun for a week. We will start tomorrow morning, but for now you may head back to your rooms for the night. You are dismissed." The Knights stood up and walked to the door; Sun walked up to Judgment and looked up at him, as if pleading for something. Judgment, understanding what she wanted, picked her up into his arms and left the room with the other Knights. They headed to their private rooms, saying their silent good nights. Judgment walked to Sun's room, and opened the door. Taking a step inside, he bent down, and Sun jumped out of his arms and walked to the bed, jumping up on to the comfort of the fluffy bed and curled up in a ball. She let out a nice long meow that sounded like a yawn, before snuggling more into her paws, quickly forgetting about all the previous events of the day.

"Good night Sun." Judgment said, desperately hiding an amused smile before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Meow." Cat-Sun said. And with that the little golden fur-ball made out of trouble fell asleep.

**-(*+*)-**

**So did everyone enjoy this chapter?**

_**I hope you did! It took me a few hours to write this, and I am very content with myself!**_

**Don't forget Yuki, you have to reply the reviews!**

_**Thanks for reminding me Sakura! **_

_**School-Read-Sleep-Routine: I'm sorry for making the last chapter short but we will try our best!**_

_**100thAngel: Sakura and I have yet to decide to add Adair into the story, but thank you for the idea! We'll probably use it in later chapters!**_

_**Michelle: Yep! He is now a female kitty! And no spoilers, sorry!**_

_**Meota Tsukiko: Yes, I know Cat-Sun looks adorable! Sakura drew the pic and it's awesome!**_

_**anatimefire: Haha, yep I know right! Um… we won't be having Sun go through that… it would be plain awkward. And like I said no spoilers!**_

_**yumi57kumiko: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**_

_**Anonymess: Yep, I can't wait to find out what adventures await Cat-Sun!**_

_**MN2703: I'm Glad you enjoy this. Sakura and I have very busy schedule, so it might take lots of time until our next chapter. Sorry, but we update as soon as possible. Well, atleast I do. Sakura took 2 weeks after I gave her this chappie.**_

**Whoops, sorry 'bout that. I had, what? 3 tests a day. So excuse me for not getting to this sooner.**

_**Well anyways, that's all the reviews for this time! Never thought it would be kind of hard! Anyways, please review! And hopefully the next chapter will come out soon (sooner if you review. MUHAHAHAHA!)!**_

…**Okay then. See you next time! I'll be replying next time back at the top so leave lots of reviews for us! And before we wrap this up, I will do a little commercial! My new LSK story Life is out, and it is very lonely and sad and neglected! I can assure you that it will become an awesome story, so please go over and take a look! Don't forget to leave a review, they're the only thing that's pushing me to update. That's how important they are to me. ***_**sniff**_*****

_**Ya ya. I read it already. Its okay I guess. So you can check it out. Well then, see you next time! Bye Bye!**___


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! We are here once again after a (very) long break!**

_**Sorry about that.**_

**Yeah, it's all your fault, Yuki.**

_**Mou, don't blame me! I look to you to see when to write and what to write about, you know! It was your idea on co-op!**_

**Yeah, yeah. **

_**Oh! Remember it's your turn for replying reviews!**_

**Thanks for the reminder! Here I go!**

**Sunzi: Ahh, unfortunately, I don't. Yuki-chan owns a doggy though. X3**

**Michelle: Thanks so much! We are very sorry about the long wait! Hopefully this somewhat longer chappie would make up for it.**

**Kay Hau: *amazed* We know what we're doing?- *bricked* OW! Erm, yes, we know what we're doing. *in a whisper* Well, I hope Yuki does…**

**Yuu: Thankies! *giggles***

**All done!**

_**Yay! Let's get on with the story now! I'll do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yu Wo, but this chapter and story belongs to us!**_

-(*+*)-

Our little Kitty woke up with the sun blinding her eyes.

"Meooowwww…" The golden feline yawned; she stretched her limbs that were stiff from sleep. It was already late morning, and she had a wonderful sleep. Sun then remembered that she was to go to Leaf's room for the cat-sitting.

"_Would I be staying there?"_ Cat-Sun thought as she walked on the sidelines of the Holy Temple towards Leaf's room. She had to stay hidden for seeing a cat in the Holy Temple might cause chaos. Because of that it took much longer for her to reach Leaf's room; when she arrived it was already afternoon.

As she reached the door of Leaf's room, she sat there thinking of ways to get Leaf to know that she was there (or to at least open the door). She first thought about scratching, but that would ruin the door of her Brother (and the expenses to fix it might come from her own retirement savings…). She decided to knock with the back of her paw. Still seated, she raised her paw up to the door, ready to knock, when the door suddenly opened, hitting Sun which made her go flying. She screeched a high-pitched sound and then hit the floor. Hard.

"Sun?" A voice came. Leaf popped his head from the door and looked up, then left, then right, only to see Sun on the floor. Leaf gasped and ran to her side immediately.

"Sun! Are you alright? What happened!?" Leaf exclaimed worriedly. Cat-Sun stood back up on her legs and gave the archer a cat-glare and a hiss. Fortunately, Leaf took the hint, and understood that it was his fault.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sun! Here." The young lad picked Sun up and carried her into his room. He gently placed her on his bed and Cat-Sun stretched.

"Here, I don't think you had breakfast yet." Leaf said, handing Sun a tray that had a blueberry pie and honey biscuit. Sun looked at the food (mainly the blueberry pie). She walked up to it cautiously, poking it and giving it a large whiff. Leaf looked at her curiously, wondering what Cat-Sun was doing (or if she still liked sweets as a cat…). She picked off one blueberry with her claw, and handed it to Leaf. Leaf then realized what she wanted.

"Don't worry Sun; I bought this at that sweet store you really like!" Leaf stated to the much smaller cat. Sun nodded her head and ate the blueberry from her claw then moved on to the pie and biscuits. Leaf smiled and put down a warm bowl of milk.

"_Yep, Leaf is really the mother of the warm-hearted faction_." Sun thought as she continued to eat and drink.

"Oh yes!" Leaf suddenly exclaimed, causing Sun to jump a bit. She looked up at him with curiosity.

"I have to tell the Leaf Platoon that this week will be a break, since I have to take care of you. Wait here until I come back, ok?" Leaf said.

The golden fur-ball merely nodded her head and watched as Leaf Knight exited the room with a wave. Sun finished her meal, and sat on her bed patiently. She no longer had anything to do, for she wasn't sleepy anymore. She jumped off the bed and walked around the room. This was her first time in Leaf's room as a cat, and she decided to wander a bit. She looked around from her small and short view, taking small steps to get in the details. As she continued on her mini journey to explore the room, she saw a basket. Wondering what it was she gave it a shake. Sounds of scraping escaped.

"_Its luck to assume that it is not his spice collection…"_ She pulled the basket down, letting the contents fall to the floor. The feline eyes' widened and her ears shot up.

Why? Because the contents of the basket was yarn! Lots and lots of yarn!

"NYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cat-Sun screamed as she attacked a green ball of yarn and messed around with it, pulling and pulling the yarn. Lost in her own world, she did the same to the others, getting all tangled up. I guess it was a cat instinct.

The door then opened to show Leaf Knight coming back in with a small bag.

"I'm Ba…c…k…" Leaf said trailing off. He looked around his room that had become a yarn war zone. "My God of Light…" He mumbled. His eyes settled at the poor kitty who was sitting in the middle of the room tangled up with bits of yarn. Leaf gave out a large sigh, and slowly walked towards Sun, while Sun's blue eyes widened in fear.

"Sun, what in the God of Light happened in here?" Sun then started to meow and purred in apology and explanation that no one understood. Leaf nonetheless forgave him and helped him untangle out of the mess of yarn. He then rolled them back into balls and placed them into the basket they were once in. Cat-Sun then leaped back on to the bed and there she fell asleep. Leaf looked at the small cat that was their leader of the 12 Holy Knights. He let out a gentle sigh and the proceeded to work on some paper work.

-(*+*)-

Sun was wakened from his deep slumber by knocks on the door. Leaf Knight stood up and left his work and answered the door.

"Yes?" Leaf asked

"K-Knight-Captain L-Leaf, H-His Holiness t-the P-Pope has requested a meeting. B-Bring K-Knight-Captain S-Sun with you." Earth said.

Leaf nodded his head. He turned around to look at Sun, who had her head cocked curiously.

"Come on Sun, there's a meeting." Sun nodded her small head and jumped into Leaf's arms as they headed to the conference room along with Earth Knight. As they entered they realized that the other 12 Holy Knights had already arrived. Leaf placed Sun in the middle of the long table and then retreated to his own seat.

"Knight-Captain Leaf, how has Sun been?" The Pope asked

"She is doing fine, and not making too much trouble." Leaf replied. The Pope nodded.

"Starting today, we will be dispatching a secret investigation group, and your platoons will not be allowed to help." The Pope stated. The Knights stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"Knight-Captain Cloud, I want you to check any books that may hold some cure or information about those berries. Knight-Captains Judgment, Blaze and Storm, I want you to interrogate people who may know of a cure. Knight-Captain Leaf, make sure Sun is not seen by anyone besides everyone here. Knight-Captains Earth, Ice and Hell, make sure no one get suspicious about the Sun Knight's "vacation"." Taking a deep breath, the Pope paused.

"Does everyone understand?"

All the knights nodded in agreement. "Ok, dismissed." The pope said. The group dispersed, and headed to their rooms, bidding each other a good night. Leaf and Sun headed back to the room. Once they had reached the room, Sun leaped out of Leaf's arms and looked around, wondering where she would sleep.

"Meowwww…" Sun purred. Leaf looked at her and them grabbed a spare pillow and towel and put them on the floor beside his bed.

"I'll make you a better one in the morning, okay?" Leaf asked, his voice containing traces of guilt. Cat-Sun nodded, and headed for her "bed". She sat down on it and curled into a ball and quickly fell asleep. Leaf smiled and changed into his pajamas and snuggled up in his bed.

So far, so good, well…as good as you can get when your Leader is a cat.

**Hey! We hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

_**I hope you do! It took a lot of work to think and write this chapter.**_

**C'mon Yuki! Don't whine!**

_**Hmph!**_

**Don't you dare get mad at me!**

_***silent***_

**Don't you give me the silent treatment! Answer me right now!**

_***silent***_

**Yuki Candy Heart, answer me right now before I resort to force. *threateningly***

_***shivers* Fine. Just…don't act like Judgment.**_

***smiles* Okay! Well, leave a review! See you next time!**

_**Yep! Bye! Review! ***__**whispers**__*** You better leave a review, or else she is going to hunt you down…**_

**Did you say something Yuki?**

_**N-Nothing!**_

**Well, see you next time! Review! Ta da!**

_**Byyyye!**_


End file.
